


Road to Love

by twilightscribe



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: 30 days of writing - tumblr, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and shorts written for the thirty days of writing challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the night would fall

"I don't know about this..." Bruce mumbled. He cast the bath tub a wary look; it was nearly overflowing with bubbles and one very naked Norse god.

When Bruce had told Thor that he'd been having trouble sleeping, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind as a solution. It was nice and, really, it was the thought that counted, but Bruce still wasn't quite over that little bit of insecurity that wheedled at him.

Thor, on the other hand, looked ecstatic and was beaming at Bruce. "I have always found a bath to be quite relaxing – especially when shared with others."

Bruce flushed, but gave in and slowly shucked his clothes off and climbed into the tub as quickly as he could. He was grateful that the tub was as big as it was because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to fit into a regular tub with Thor.

Despite his own misgivings about it, Thor looked so happy that it made a small bit of warmth blossom deep inside Bruce's chest. If it made Thor happy, then who was he to complain?

The water was warm and although Thor's hands were callused from countless battles fought, they were gentle as they pulled Bruce towards Thor and washed him. Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises.

Knots of tension came undone beneath Thor's hands and Bruce relaxed, murmuring softly in gratitude.

"You have been under more stress than is usual," Thor said softly. "Has something happened?"

Bruce shrugged, arching just a little as Thor's fingers trailed down his spine. God, that felt good. "Not really. I just... sometimes I just have problems sleeping."

It was tempting to talk about the nightmares he still had, the paranoia that he couldn't quite shake, and the fear that all of this would be taken away from him if he got too at ease. He was Bruce Banner – nothing good ever lasted for him. There was always something or someone – _himself_ – to take it all away from him.

His fingers splayed across Thor's chest. He could feel the heavy beat of Thor's heart through his palm and feel the hard muscles there.

Thor's hand settled over his and he kissed Bruce's brow, squeezing his hand gently.

"You have no need to fear what may come. We will deal with it as it comes."

Bruce smiled. Sometimes Thor didn't understand things or got them horribly or hilariously wrong, but there were times where he just knew without being told.

"I know." _Thank you._

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** restless  
>  **Words:** 415 words


	2. like moving in slow motion

Maybe he'd pushed himself a little too far, but it was _just_ a cold. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle and it would go away in a few days. And besides, there was a lot more important stuff that he needed to do.

He had a couple of experiments going that he needed to check on and run, then there was a meeting later that he had to be attend. Sure, everything was a little fuzzy around the edges and he wasn't as sharp or attentive as he usually was, but he was fine!

Bruce kept telling himself that up until the point that he fainted in his lab, after that he couldn't really remember anything until he woke up.

When he woke up, he found himself tucked into bed and the curtains drawn so that they only let in a little sliver of the skyline. Judging by the fact that he could see the city's skyline lit up, it was night time. Just how long had he been asleep?

Everything still looked a bit fuzzy at the edges and his entire body _ached_ , like he'd been hit by a car or something.

Before Bruce could do anything else, Thor leaned over, "You are awake. How do you feel?"

Bruce groaned; his throat felt like someone had taken sandpaper to it. "... horrible. What–"

"When you failed to arrive at the meeting, all of us were aware that something was wrong. I found you collapsed in your lab; you are running a fever and are most definitely not well." Thor's voice sounded just a little reproachful as he finished. "Did you not intend to tell me that you felt ill?"

Looking away, Bruce gave a little shrug, "It's just a cold... I didn't want you to worry."

Thor sighed, "I have been worried. You have not been well as of late and have not taken the time to care for yourself; your condition is much worse than it should be."

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled.

Smoothing back Bruce's bangs, Thor gently leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You owe no apology. For now, we will simply focus on your recovery."

Bruce honestly had no idea how he had come to deserve Thor, but he'd take it in stride and enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Despite how he felt, he managed a smile for Thor.

"Alright."

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** haze  
>  **Words:** 383 words


	3. standing on a broken field

Bruce pressed his hand to his forehead. He could feel the heat and when he pulled his hand away it was damp with sweat. Frowning, he wiped his hand off on his pants and turned back to his experiment.

There was an extra halo of light around the computer screen that Bruce was sure hadn't been there before. He tried to blink it away but that didn't work. Well, it didn't look like he'd be getting anymore work done. Maybe he'd feel better if he ate something? But he wasn't very hungry. He was just tired.

Bruce carefully tucked his experiment away and closed down his computer. The numbers and words had started to blur together when he did; it was definitely a good idea to go lie down.

When he came out into the common area, he was a little surprised to find that it was almost deserted except for Thor who was stretched out on the couch. Normally he would've flushed at admiring the way that the shirt Thor was wearing had ridden up enough to reveal his abs, but he was flushed from the fever and perhaps just a little delirious.

His thoughts were getting progressively more filthy as the seconds ticked by, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Feeling a little light-headed and unsteady on his feet, Bruce stepped towards the couch and nearly tripped and fell on his face. Well, he'd never been particularly graceful...

His stumble, though, did catch Thor's attention and he sat up on the couch. Thor looked at him with concern, “Bruce, are you alright?”

“You have nice abs. I want to lick them.” Wait no, that wasn't right. “I didn't mean to say that.”

Thor frowned and stood up, walking over to Bruce. He laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder and pressed the back of his hand to Bruce's forehead, “You have a fever.”

Bruce was both disappointed and relieved that Thor was overlooking his little slip of the tongue. He hadn't intended for his little crush to come out like that; he hadn't intended to come clean about it _**at all**_. Mostly because this was Thor and there was only a slim chance in hell that Thor would be interested in him.

“Oh, yeah I do.” Bruce blinked slowly. He felt dazed and confused. But damn, Thor was tall. “You're really tall.”

Again, he hadn't meant to say that. “I shouldn't have said that.”

“Can you walk? I will make sure you make it to your bed and then we can see about breaking your fever.” Thor paused before he continued, “When you are better, I would be interested in continuing this conversation.”

Bruce's brain took a few minutes to process the entirety of that statement, by which time they were at the door to his room. That was when his brain caught up with what Thor had said.

“I didn't screw this up?” And shit, he sounded so afraid and hopeful. He really couldn't afford to get his hopes up.

“No,” Thor said, opening the door and ushering Bruce inside. “You didn't.”

“Oh.”

“I have been interested in you for some time now,” Thor explained. “But now is not the time. We may speak more on this once you are well.”

There was certainly no arguing with that. Bruce was still too shocked by the whole revelation that _**Thor**_ was interested in _**him**_ to do much else besides fumble his shoes off and crawl into bed. He'd think more about it when his mind was like a hamster on ecstasy. There was probably a better analogy for how he felt than that but none came to mind.

Thor disappeared for a few minutes but came back with an ice cold cloth that he pressed to Bruce's forehead, but not before he pressed a quick kiss to it first.

“I will look after you. For now, rest.”

Bruce managed a sound of agreement before he passed out.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** flame  
>  **Words:** 638 words


	4. let the memory heal

There was always going to be that one thing about being an Avenger that Bruce would never like no matter what. Being an Avenger meant that there was a certain amount of time spent socializing and making nice with a whole bunch of people – quite of few of whom would have loved nothing more than to strap him down to a table, pump him full of sedatives and drugs, and then proceed to dissect him.

Bruce wasn’t about to forgive the army (more specifically Ross) for that any time soon and none of the other Avengers were either. That was probably why he got to opt out of the majority of the PR formal events that the Avengers were invited to. It also probably helped that his identity was still something of a secret.

Still, there were some that he couldn’t just skip. Those were the ones where he had to dress in clothes that were more expensive than everything he’d owned added together.

At least they _fit_. Bruce knew that Tony had, somehow, gotten Thor to help out with his measurements because Thor of course would know and Tony made sure that they all looked good. Except Thor, who insisted on wearing full Asgardian armour to any formal function that they attended.

Bruce wasn’t going to complain because Thor looked _good_ in armour.

He just didn’t feel like he looked as good in comparison. Standing next to Thor, Bruce thought, just emphasized everything that was wrong about him. He was short, definitely didn’t have any of the same physique that the others had, and he looked considerably plain and ordinary compared to them.

Thor, on the other hand, thoroughly disagreed with him and Bruce was both flustered and flattered about the fact that Thor insisted that they attend together.

“I am not ashamed of you; I do not know where this notion of yours has come from,” Thor said, brow furrowing in a frown. “You look beautiful. Why would I not want to, as you would say, ‘show you off’?”

Bruce blushed, “I – you really feel that way?”

“You know well that I do.” Thor smiled and gently brushed the backs of his fingers along Bruce’s cheek. “You are highly intelligent and highly desirable. I feel honoured that you have chosen to be with me.”

Alright, so Thor really knew how to flatter someone. Bruce was still pink in the cheeks, but he smiled back and leaned into the touch. “… thanks. I, um, feel the same.”

Thor was still smiling as he wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and easily picked him up, kissing him before he set a slightly dazed Bruce back on his feet. He offered Bruce his arm, “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** formal  
>  **Words:** 447 words


	5. our chances flowing by

"Anthony assured me that this was a 'rite of passage' for couples."

"... it's Disney World."

When Thor had said he had a surprise for him, Bruce hadn't expected this. But really, he should have expected something like this. Especially since trolling Thor had become Natasha and Tony's favourite past time.

As though he knew what was running through Bruce's head, Thor added, "Steven thought it was a good idea. Would you prefer to go elsewhere?"

Glancing around them, Bruce knew that _everyone_ was staring at them – more accurately, they were staring at Thor. But there were more than a few who looked at him and then turned to say something to whoever they were with and it felt like all of the blood in his body was rushing to his face. He'd never get quite used to standing next to Thor.

Bruce took a deep breath, Thor was giving him that look of such deep concern and love that Bruce felt his reservations about the entire thing crumble. He'd never been to Disney World before.

"No, it's fine."

Thor grinned and pulled Bruce tightly against his side, "Then we shall explore this new world together!"

When they returned to the hotel later in the evening, Thor exuberant and cheerful as always and Bruce tired but happy, Bruce found that Tony had spammed his email. It was full of gossip blog articles and pictures of him and Thor, the common theme being that all of them were wondering at the identity of Thor's 'mystery companion'.

There were a couple of nice photos that Bruce saved and a couple others made him blush (the one of Thor kissing his cheek) and then worry endlessly about what would happen next.

But then Thor came over and pulled him into his arms and Bruce knew that everything would be alright.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** companion  
>  **Words:** 298 words


	6. a reason to try

Thor's arms were powerful, large, and immovable. That was something that Bruce found out after the first several nights of sleeping with him. Surprisingly, he didn't mind as much as he'd thought he would.

One thing that made the entire thing slightly awkward was the fact that Thor insisted on sleeping nude. Nothing Bruce said changed that fact and really he didn't mind but it was slightly awkward because Thor was just... perfect and Bruce just _**wasn't**_. Thor, of course, had not been happy about this.

Bruce was still sore from the manner which Thor chose to show him how beautiful he was. Or, at least, how beautiful Thor found him. It had been eye-opening, to say the least.

Lying there with Thor, tucked safely under his chin and held close to his chest, Bruce felt oddly at peace with himself. He also felt safe – protected, safe, happy, _**loved**_ – something that he hadn't felt in a long time; not since before Bruce could remember.

This close, Thor's breath ruffled his hair gently with each exhale and Bruce could feel the heavy, powerful beating of Thor's heart under his band. He could get used to this.

Pressing a kiss to Thor's collar bone, Bruce shifted just a little closer and let his eyes drift closed as he tangled his legs with Thor's. He didn't mind if he couldn't move; he knew that Thor would be there to protect him. No matter what.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** move  
>  **Words:** 238 words


	7. my innocence is torn

Thor's armour was like nothing Bruce had ever seen before. The metal work was excellently done and it was all sturdy and flexible; along with looking complicated to put on and take off, but Bruce had learned how to do so quickly and with ease.

The two of them had spent several hours with Thor showing Bruce where each and every fastener and buckle was located, how the silvery plates and mail all fit together. Bruce had traced the designs carved into the metal with his fingers before Thor had distracted him.

No one dressed like Thor did. His armour and himself were from a different world, and it showed. There was just something about it that was otherworldly. Bruce thought it was fascinating.

Maybe not as fascinating as the man who wore it; Thor would always win that contest. It was impossible not to look at Thor and think he really belonged here, on Earth. Bruce was still having problems convincing himself that it wasn't all a dream.

The very real feeling of metal under his fingers, the scales of the mail, that was real. He could focus on that. It was real. Thor wasn't going anywhere.

Not without him, at least.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** silver  
>  **Words:** 198 words


	8. by my side on the frontline

When Natasha picked up in Calcutta and brought him back to SHIELD, Bruce had been prepared for anything. At least, he thought that he was; it was a little hard to be prepared for learning that there were aliens out there and not all of them were friendly.

He had not been prepared for Thor. Bruce was certain that there was no possible way to be prepared for Thor.

Thor was everything that Bruce wasn't. He was handsome and perfect and just exuded this sense and surety of spirit that Bruce had never seen in anyone else. Beyond that, Thor wanted _**him**_. He wanted Bruce of all people. Thor could have anyone that he set his eyes on, Bruce knew that, but he wanted Bruce.

He was remarkably forward about the entire thing too.

After one of the many debriefings, Thor caught him around the wrist before he could disappear back into his lab like he always did.

“I would speak with you,” Thor said, lips so close to Bruce's ear that he could feel his breath and it made him shiver. “May I?”

Unable to formulate a response, Bruce simply nodded and let Thor guide him down the hall to an empty hall. He would have said something if it wasn't for the fact that his voice seemed to be lodged in his throat.

As it turned out, Bruce didn't need to say anything. Once he was sure that they were alone, Thor turned around and cupped Bruce's face in his hands, tilting it up and then he kissed him.

It took a few seconds for the knowledge that _**Thor**_ was kissing _**him**_ to sink in, but once it did Bruce acted almost on instinct. He arched up onto the balls of his feet, arms coming up to wrap around Thor's neck. Their height difference made it a little awkward, but then Thor slid one hand under Bruce's thighs and just picked him up, making Bruce squeak.

Thor's mouth was hot and insistent and he easily dominated the kiss. Bruce couldn't believe that this was happening to him; nothing could have prepared him for this.

Eventually, the need for air won out. When Thor pulled back, Bruce found himself pinned to the wall by Thor, still firmly held in his arms. He had to admit that it was a nice place to be.

“Um,” Bruce said and instantly regretted it. He wasn't exactly articulate right then; Thor probably thought he was an idiot.

Thor absently brushed his thumb along Bruce's cheek, smiling. He kissed Bruce again, only this kiss was simply a brush of lips.

Bruce finally found his words, “Not to sound ungrateful, but what was that for?”

This time, Thor kissed his cheek, “I believe that here you would put it that I would ask you out on a 'date.'”

Bruce almost burst out laughing. He shook his head and smiled, “I'm pretty sure we're past the dating stage.”

“However you wish to put it, I would have you – if you would let me.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** prepared  
>  **Words:** 492 words


	9. fought this war alone

Despite the fact that one side of Thor's body was covered in bandages, he was in remarkably good cheer. He didn't even seem to notice his injuries. Instead, he'd pulled himself up into a sitting position and was trying to coax Bruce into bed with him.

Bruce knew what Thor's injuries were, how serious they were, and what possible consequences could result from them, but Thor had a habit of shattering all of his preconceived ideas and notions. He kept reminding himself that even though Thor looked like a human, he wasn't and his body was far tougher than any human's.

Plus, it was very hard to deny Thor when he was looking at him like that. He looked so sincere that Bruce couldn't resist and he caved with a sigh, crawling up onto the bed on Thor's uninjured side.

Thor easily tucked him under his arm and held him close, not even wincing from the pain that Bruce was certain he had to be in. Maybe later he'd ask Thor about his pain tolerance, there was a lot he still wanted to learn and know about Asgardians and their physiology.

“It does not hurt as much as you believe it does,” Thor said softly, running his fingers through Bruce's hair in a soothing manner. He leaned back against the headboard, bringing Bruce along with him who curled up at Thor's side.

“But it still hurts,” Bruce said, absently smoothing one hand over the bandages that covered Thor's abdomen and chest. He could feel the powerful beat of Thor's heart under his hand and the outline of his muscles, reminding him of the strength and power that Thor possessed.

“I have suffered worse.” Thor shrugged, “And the wounds have begun to heal, I will be well again soon.”

Bruce curled closer, tucking his head down against Thor's chest and biting back his emotions. He shouldn't have been so worried – he'd seen Thor take worse hits than this one and walk away like it was nothing – and Thor was a trained and seasoned warrior; he'd been through more than Bruce could ever know. He'd traced the intricate patterns of scars during more intimate moments.

While he was lost in thought, Thor shifted again and tilted Bruce's face up, kissing him. He pulled back, lips brushing Bruce's as he spoke, “I will be fine; you have nothing to fear.”

That made Bruce smile humourlessly. He had plenty to fear, but he said nothing as Thor rolled so that he was leaning over Bruce. He'd let Thor reassure him again – just until the next time. They would be okay; they always were.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** knowledge  
>  **Words:** 433 words


	10. with their nature revealed

Bruce had his face buried in his hands, cheeks flaming bright red. He was torn between feeling painfully flattered – and maybe just a little bit proud too – and horrifically terrified. The fear was most prominent.

There were talk shows and a whole bunch of other things to do with publicity when it came down to the Avengers. Bruce was just happy that he had something of a secret identity to hide behind because he would snap under the pressure of having to be a public face to the Avengers – he'd leave that up to Tony, to Steve, and Thor, who was also something of a curiosity, being an alien and all.

That was what had led to Bruce's conflicting emotions. The fact that Thor had pretty much just practically outed the both of them, although he hadn't actually named anyone. But he'd described Bruce as being “a beautiful and brilliant man of science,” so Bruce figured he could forgive him.

Still, he didn't like to think about the fact that there would be _**a lot**_ of backlash over the fact that Thor was – well, technically he was bisexual – in a romantic relationship with another man. Bruce had been half-hoping that Thor would deny that he was in a relationship at all; it certainly would have made things easier.

Bruce was worried. He knew how bad things could get and it didn't much matter whether or not his identity was known or not because Thor would be the one who'd have to face it. He hated that he was putting Thor in that situation.

And, of course, Thor wasn't worried about any of that. He came back, scooped Bruce up in his arms, and kissed him. His smile was bright and infectious and Bruce couldn't help but smile back.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** denial  
>  **Words:** 298 words


	11. turn the page

The wind rushing past Bruce’s head was not nearly as alarming as the blood that was rapidly staining his hands. He would have called Thor any number of colourful names if it wasn’t for the fact that there was a lump in his throat that he couldn’t talk past.

Sometimes Thor did stupid, harmless things. This was not one of those things.

And it was _**his**_ fault.

That bullet had been meant for him, not Thor, but Thor had been in the way and been shot instead. And it didn’t matter that Thor didn’t seem too bothered by the wound – no, instead he’d been worried about Bruce and gotten him out of there as fast as he could – because that didn’t change the fact that Thor had gotten shot and it was all Bruce’s fault.

He’d been stupid. He knew that there were people out there who wanted him dead so that they could pick him apart, figure out how to replicate the Hulk, but he’d just… when he was with Thor, he didn’t really think about that.

Then this happened and Bruce was reminded, as he tried to slow the bleeding until they were somewhere where Thor could get proper medical attention, that he was a danger to everyone around him. Just being around them was enough to get them hurt or worse and he hated that, but he hated himself more.

It was all his fault.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** wind  
>  **Words:** 234 words


	12. need to see something new

The thing about Thor is that he tends not to listen to orders. At least when Bruce tells him to stay in bed because _**he got shot**_. Bruce thinks it's a big deal because Thor got shot and it was Bruce's fault, but Thor's on his feet again in hours and it's like he never got shot.

Even the injury doesn't look so serious when Bruce changes the bandages. It's half-healed already and apparently it just looked much worse than it was. Bruce is still not amused and still feels like shit.

Thor, though, knows that this is happening. Bruce is smoothing the bandages out over the wound when Thor's hands catch Bruce's and lift them up so that Thor can kiss the tip of each finger. There might be tears in Bruce's eyes, but then Thor reaches up and brushes them away.

He pulls Bruce close, easily lifting him into his lap and against his bare chest. The strength and power that Bruce can feel under Thor's skin is tangible and, as always, he finds himself in awe of Thor and wondering what Thor sees in him.

Thor kisses him then, slow and deep, and it's suddenly much harder to think. Bruce reacts immediately, arching up and taking Thor's face between his hands, holding onto him tightly. He's terrified of losing this and, at the same time, still thinks he doesn't quite deserve it.

When they pull apart for air, Thor speaks and it makes Bruce shiver. They're still so close that their lips brush as Thor speaks.

“You offered and gave me your love – your heart,” Thor says, voice deep and rough and perfect. “You deserve everything which I can give you and more. Do not think yourself undeserving; you deserve to be happy and loved. I'm honoured that you have chosen me.”

He wants to say that Thor has it backwards, that he doesn't deserve any of that much less Thor's love, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat. When he looks at Thor, he has that hard, determined look on his face that tells Bruce he won't be swayed, but it's still warm and full of affection. Bruce _**knows**_ that he's the only one who Thor looks at like this.

Thor's hands are warm and large as they stroke Bruce's back, pulling him close and easily tucking him under his chin. He continues speaking and Bruce just stays there and listens, taking in the warmth and love that Thor offers.

Eventually, Thor falls quiet and the two of them just sit there like that in a comfortable silence. Bruce absently traces patterns on Thor's shoulder, a little surprised when Thor takes his hand and raises it to his lips to press a kiss to the palm.

“Rest,” Thor says, even though it's more of a command. “I will stay with you.”

Bruce almost wants to laugh because he isn't the one who was shot, but he is tired and it's so very hard not to listen to Thor when his voice is like that. And, he thinks even as he nods, if it gets Thor to rest too, than it's alright.

It doesn't take very long for Bruce to fall asleep and Thor joins him soon after.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** order  
>  **Words:** 533 words


	13. an involuntary addiction

Bruce was quite sure that when he was the Hulk, he still had his pants. Waking up without them, though, wasn't all that unusual for Bruce. He pulled himself up, head spinning, and looked around to see if anyone was there and snapping pictures with their phone or something.

Though, as it turned out, he needn't have worried as heavy, rich fabric had settled over his shoulders.

Thor was standing behind him, large hands settling his cape over Bruce's shoulders. He smiled when he noticed that Bruce was looking at him, “I had thought you might appreciate help.”

“Thanks,” Bruce said. His legs were a bit wobbly as he stood, and he was more than grateful when Thor helped him stand up. But he could have, Bruce thought, done without actually picking him up even if Bruce's legs were about to give out under him.

That was how they arrived back at the tower. Bruce was wrapped up in Thor's cape and in Thor's arms, while Thor had an almost unreadable look on his face – though he was smiling. Going by post-mission ritual, the others were probably gathered in the living room and flopped over the available couches and chairs. Bruce would join them once he was properly dressed.

Thor's voice was soft in his ear, “Can you stand?”

That startled Bruce out of his thoughts and he nodded, “Yeah, I can manage from here.”

He was set on his feet with surprising care and Bruce looked up at Thor, still clutching the other's cape tightly around his shoulders. Bruce knew he should give it back, but he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being naked around the tall Norse god.

As though he could read his mind, Thor's hands settled on Bruce's shoulder and he smiled, “You need not return it to me now. Go and dress, you may return it to me when you join us later.”

Bruce nodded, but he didn't pull away. He found himself rather captivated by Thor's eyes; he'd never seen them so close before and they were a very lovely shade of blue too.

Thor was smiling at him, a warm smile that made Bruce's heart swell in ways he hadn't thought it could.

And then, much to Bruce's surprise, Thor leaned in and pressed an almost feather-light kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth. He pulled back with an even brighter smile, “If you like, I would be more than happy to continue at a later time.”

With that, Thor left Bruce in the hallway with a smile as he made his way back towards the living room. Bruce watched him go, slowly raising a hand to touch his lips. A tiny smile pulled at his lips, maybe... maybe he could take Thor up on that offer. _Later_.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** thanks  
>  **Words:** 457 words


	14. with stainless strength

The way that Thor looked at Bruce often made him blush. There was just something in the way his eyes softened and a small smile that tugged at Thor's lips that made Bruce feel a little weak in the knees.

And he had no idea what to do.

Someone like Thor was just... unique. There wasn't a guide or anything to go by; Thor wouldn't be his first relationship, but Thor was the first to actively pursue _**him**_. Bruce had no idea how to react to that.

And, well, sometimes Thor messed up. Those were times where Bruce would smile too, and laugh, and tell Thor that it was fine. Then Thor would smile back and apologize while promising to do better next time.

That's when Bruce kisses him.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** look  
>  **Words:** 125 words


	15. echo in my heart

Bruce wasn't quite sure what to do with himself in summer. There was the heat and sun and Bruce was never sure what he was supposed to do, especially being in Miami during the summer. Of course it was Tony's idea and of course they – they meaning the Avengers – were all gathered around the pool, drinking and otherwise just trying to keep cool.

In Thor's case, that meant challenging Steve to a race in the pool. Bruce had nearly walked into the glass panels that made up the wall leading out onto the pool deck when he'd spotted Thor climbing out. The man seriously needed a warning label.

Tony distracted the attention from Bruce by wolf-whistling when Steve climbed out, “Lookin' good there, Cap!”

Steve being Steve, he smiled good-naturedly even though his cheeks were pink.

Then there was Thor who took up Bruce's entire field of vision, grinning like he'd won some great battle and dripping water everywhere. It was very distracting. It didn't help that Bruce had to look up.

“Bruce!” Thor said. He casually slung an arm over Bruce's shoulder, pulling him close and getting Bruce wet in the process. “I am heartened that you have decided to join us!”

“I... I wasn't going to stay inside all day,” Bruce replied, trying to look anywhere but at the dripping wet Norse god in swim trunks beside him.

“You should join me in the water; it's quite refreshing.”

“Oh, I, um,” Bruce clenched and unclenched his hands. Well, they'd find out eventually. “I can't swim.”

That, of course, didn't deter Thor.

“Then, come! I will teach you.”

That was how he ended up in the pool with Thor, clinging to Thor's shoulders while he tried not to panic. It was easy, actually, since he always – somehow – managed to feel safe with Thor. Bruce sighed and dropped his head to rest against the back of Thor's neck, letting his eyes drift closed.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“You need not thank me,” Thor replied softly, gently swimming lengths of the pool with Bruce holding tight to him. “My only wish is for your comfort and happiness.”

Bruce smiled.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** look  
>  **Words:** 348 words


	16. far beyond the skies

He didn’t recall much of his transformations into the Hulk and, afterwards, he was left with only vague recollections. It was like he was watching a TV with an incredibly poor reception; he got flashes of memories, impressions of what happened. The only thing he remembered of the transformations was the initial pain of everything stretching and growing.

Bruce had talked to Steve about it once, since Steve had gone through something similar. The only difference being that Steve had been completely aware of his body growing from what it had been to what it was now. He’d described it as being, well, indescribable. There wasn’t any way words could do the pain justice.

As for the transformations back, Bruce never remembered those. He simply knew that he usually passed out when it happened and, when he awoke, he was wrapped in a warm clock and held in strong arms.

No matter where he was, Thor always found him. He found him and brought him home without fail. Sometimes Bruce woke up when Thor found him, nestled safely in his arms and shielded from any prying eyes. That was good, since Bruce wasn’t always still clothed when Thor found him.

This was one of those times.

Bruce blinked, vision blurring at the edges when awoke. Once his vision cleared, he was greeted by the familiar deep red of Thor’s cape and the armour covering his chest. He reached a trembling hand up and pressed it against Thor’s chest.

“Where are we?” Bruce asked, voice scratchy. He cleared his throat and swallowed; his throat felt a little like he’d swallowed a glass full of sand.

“Not far from the tower,” Thor replied and pulled Bruce just a little closer to his chest.

His usually booming voice was soft, which Bruce appreciated as a dull throb was making itself known between his eyes. What he wouldn’t give for a glass of water and a soft, comfortable bed right about then. Thor would take care of that, though, he knew.

Thor carefully shifted his hold on Bruce, easily holding him with one arm while keeping Bruce shielded in his cape and against his chest. He pulled Thor’s cloak tighter around him, turning his face away and into Thor’s chest, while the god nudged his way through the conglomeration of SHIELD personnel and reporters to enter the tower.

Despite the armour, Bruce could smell ozone and that certain something unique to Thor. He smiled and curled closer, feeling exhaustion settling in. Once they were safely inside, he began to drift.

“Thor,” Bruce mumbled, half asleep. His words were more than just a little slurred. “How do you always know where I am?”

Thor didn’t immediately respond. When he did, his voice was pitched low and deep, full of emotion, “I’ll always find you, Bruce. It does not matter where you are; I will always come for you.”

Bruce smiled, “Thank you.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** transformation  
>  **Words:** 474 words


	17. hold you in my arms

Even though his own body was shaking from overstimulation, Bruce still pulled Thor close and held on tightly. It was rare that he got to simply hold the Asgardian in his arms; usually Thor was the one holding him. He ran his hands through Thor’s hair, which was sticking to his sweat drenched shoulders.

Times like these, he appreciated simply being able to hold Thor close and inside of him. It was just slightly uncomfortable, but he didn’t care.

He could feel Thor pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw, which made him smile and hold on just a little bit tighter. Bruce didn’t want this moment to end, but he knew it would

Gently, so as to not crush Bruce beneath his weight, Thor rolled over onto his side, pulling Bruce with him. His cock slipped out and Bruce clenched tightly, feeling an ache resulting from the emptiness. Thor pulled Bruce tightly against his chest, smoothing his hands along Bruce’s back as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

Bruce sighed, kissing Thor’s collarbone and snuggling close, “One of these days, you are going to let me hold you when all is said and done.”

He felt more than heard Thor chuckle, ruffling his hair gently before he settled down to sleep.

“I’m certain that time will come soon,” Thor murmured. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** tremble  
>  **Words:** 226 words


	18. the light of reason gone

“You’re mad,” Bruce said, hunching over just a little.

Thor frowned, but gently cupping Bruce’s face between his hands and tilting his head up. His thumbs stroked across Bruce’s cheeks, the serious expression never leaving his face. Those blue eyes of his which Bruce loved so much were cloudy, like a storm barely being held in check.

Bruce couldn’t look away, his own hands came up, closing over Thor’s wrists. His thumbs stroked over the inside of Thor’s wrists, just above the edges of his bracers. Under Thor’s skin, he could feel his pulse and Bruce could hear his own hammering in his ears.

“Not at you,” Thor said softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “Never at you.”

He leaned forward, bending over so that he could press a kiss to Bruce’s brow, then both of his temples. Bruce could feel his pulse quiet and a low hum settling into veins. He rolled up onto the tips of his toes, catching Thor’s lips in a brief, soft kiss.

Never taking his eyes off Thor, Bruce smiled up at him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Thor’s eyes darkened for a second before they cleared, “Not particularly, though I would be more than appreciative of your company.”

“You have it,” Bruce said, kissing the corner of Thor’s mouth. “Always.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** mad  
>  **Words:** 217 words


	19. nowhere left to run

Time flowed now in skips and jumps. Sometimes it seemed to slow down to wear a single hour felt like a year, at other times it jumbled together in one giant blur. Bruce thought it had something to do with him not being used to having so much _time_ at his fingertips; humans didn't naturally have the kind of lifespan that Asgardians did. He needed to adjust to it, maybe after he did it wouldn't seem so strange.

“A thousand years only seems like an eternity,” Thor said. It had been one night, but the decision had been several years in the making; Bruce hadn't even thought he would make it. Eventually, he had made it, but time would only tell if he had made the right one.

Still, it had taken the edge off. He wasn't so worried now about what would happen in the years to come; he _had_ those thousand years to look forward to with Thor. It was almost daunting, but Thor would simply smile and pull him close and kiss him. Bruce thinks it was worth everything to reach this moment.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** thousand  
>  **Words:** 184 words


	20. down to the beginning

Out of his distinctive and dramatic armour, Thor was hardly recognizable – although his height and stunning good looks certainly attracted quite a bit of attention. Bruce, on the other hand, recognized that he was never going to be someone who stopped crowds or turned heads. He was simply unremarkable and average – at best.

Thor, of course, disagreed with that quite strongly and made no secret of his opinion. As a matter of fact, he was quite proud of Bruce even though Bruce had no idea why.

Whenever they walked around outside, whether it was on a date or just a simple outing, Thor would hold Bruce's hand firmly in his. He'd also tug Bruce close to him, as though he feared losing him in the crowd.

“No matter what anyone may say, I am proud to be the one at your side,” Thor said, his hand warm and strong around Bruce's. He tugged him a little closer and bent over so that he could speak into Bruce's ear, “You have given me a great honour by granting me your affection.”

Bruce flushed and shivered, Thor's breath hot on his ear. He looked at Thor, “I still can't believe that you would choose me, you know? It's sort of... mind-blowing to think about.”

“You are brilliant,” Thor replied, his smile bright and causing warmth to blossom in Bruce's chest. “You have a brilliant mind, a good and strong heart, and a wealth of affection to offer to those who would seek it. Bruce, you are beautiful and I'm honoured to be the one at your side.”

“You have all these nice things to say about me,” Bruce replied. “And there's so much that I could say to you – that you are a _**god**_ and are more than anything I could have ever wished or dreamed for. And I... I do love you, for whatever that's worth.”

“That is worth more than all the treasure this world and others have to offer,” Thor stated. He leaned in, then, and kissed Bruce deeply right there in the middle of a sidewalk, with people milling around them.

Bruce flushed deeply, feeling his stomach curdle a little in embarrassment, but the warmth surging through him and the feel of Thor, warm and strong, holding him made confidence surge up inside of him. He slipped his arms up around Thor's neck, holding him close.

When Thor pulled away, there was a familiar glint in his eyes, and he grinned, “Perhaps we should retreat to more private quarters for me to show you what I would like to do to you right now.”

Still pink in the cheeks, Bruce nodded, “What are you waiting for? Let's go.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** outside  
>  **Words:** 443 words


	21. bring him home

As Bruce had come to realize, winters in Asgard were very, very cold. Even during the summer months, the nights were quite chilly and it became very apparent why roaring fireplaces and fur were so common.

Thor wasn't always there, at night, to keep him company and to keep him warm, as he was tangled up with duties and meetings. Sometimes, Bruce forgot that Thor actually was a crown prince, but on the cold nights, he was intensely aware of it.

Bruce had left behind the warmth of his and Thor's bed, the mass of blankets and furs spread across it and the fire roaring in the large, beautiful carved fireplace. Instead, he was standing on the balcony which overlooked the gardens in nothing but a thin tunic and leggings. The cold bit into his exposed flesh and through the fabric and Bruce could see his breath condensing in a cloud in front of his face.

Even in the darkness, he could still make out the silhouettes in the garden and the paths which were lit up with countless lights. Even covered in a thick layer of snow, the sight was breathtaking – as was the sight of the city sprawling out around the citadel.

Despite the warmth behind his back, Bruce felt more comfortable in the cold of the balcony. He'd left the doors wide open, so he could feel the licking heat at his back and it made him shiver harder. But without Thor, the room felt empty. Out on the balcony, the loneliness was a little less overwhelming.

Bruce wasn't sure how long he stood out there, staring at the cityscape of Asgard before a warm fur cape was settled over his shoulders. At the same moment, large, warm hands settled on his shoulders and there was a strong chest pressed up against his back.

“Hey,” Bruce leaned back against Thor's back and tilted his head up to look at him. He smiled.

“You should not be standing out here; you will catch ill,” Thor replied, voice rumbling through his chest. He pulled Bruce back against him, making sure that the fur was wrapped securely around Bruce. “Come back inside.”

“With you?” Bruce asked, turning in Thor's arms so he could rest his hands on Thor's hips. He tilted his head back to look up at him; Thor's breath was coming out in clouds just like Bruce's was. It was cold outside and the warmth that Thor promised was tantalizing.

Thor smiled, “Always.”

Rocking up onto the tips of his toes, Bruce pressed a kiss to the corner of Thor's mouth. With Thor there, the pressing loneliness disappeared.

Thor pulled Bruce tightly into his arms, “Sometimes, I feel like I may be neglecting you... it isn't my intention, but I feel as though you are unhappy.”

“It's not perfect,” Bruce replied. “But it's just something that I need to get used to; I guess you've spoiled me a bit because I sometimes forget that you've got responsibilities as Asgard's crown prince.”

“I am sorry,” Thor murmured, hands stroking Bruce's back.

“You don't have to be,” Bruce pulled back a little to lean up and press a kiss to Thor's neck. “All of this is just really new to me, so there's going to be some adjustment. I just have to ease into all of this, I guess. I mean, that's if you want me to.”

“Would that make you more comfortable? Sif has been wanting you to take part in combat with her,” Thor said. “And the Warriors Three are also quite anxious to spend more time with you.”

“They are?” Bruce had been rather intimidated by Thor's friends when he had first arrived on Asgard and he still hadn't really settled in. Maybe he could make an effort to make himself more at home and get to know Thor's friends a little more. “I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint them; I'm not much of a warrior.”

That made Thor grin. “Perhaps you will be able to teach them something new.”

“Maybe, but I kind of think that'll be very hard.”

“I'm certain that you will manage it,” Thor leaned down and kissed Bruce's nose. “However, now we should retire to the warmth of our rooms and our bed. I suspect I have much that I need to make up to you.”

“You being here is enough, but anything extra is appreciated,” Bruce replied, smiling. He rocked up to kiss Thor.

“Then come back to bed, Bruce. With me.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** winter  
>  **Words:** 733 words


	22. last ones to bleed

Bruce wakes up in the middle of the night, gasping and panting for breath and a scream on his lips. The dim light in his room from the small nightlight in the corner throws everything in to sharp relief. He's breathing heavily, chest heaving and eyes flicking about madly.

With his blood hammering loudly in his ears, Bruce tries to calm down, but the terror is too new and fresh for him to bring himself back. He's shaking and shivering – the air is too cold, too thick, and he cannot get enough.

There's a soft knock at the door and it makes Bruce jump. He turns to the door and manages to stutter out a breathy and broken, “Wh-who... c-come in...!”

He knows who it is before the door is completely open. Thor only opens the door wide enough for him to slip into the room and he closes the door gently behind him. For several long moments, Thor doesn't move from the doorway – he just stands there, hands behind his back and watching Bruce carefully.

Bruce still can't breathe properly, but Thor just _**being**_ there is enough to settle him a little. The world feels a little smaller now; he focuses, tries to at least, and pants, but he still cannot _**breathe**_. He can't say why that is; he's terrified and the fear is still coursing wild and free through his veins and he cannot stop it.

He has always been afraid, been weak, been running away, and now he's forced to confront it all. He still remembers, vividly, their failed drift; he's reminded that no matter how compatible he and Thor, he is still a failure. Bruce cannot do anything right. His father told him that, emphasized it, and Bruce knows nothing else. It is, to him, an immutable truth and it's just been reinforced.

Thor breaks the silence, gesturing at the side of the bed. His voice is low and quiet, “May I?”

Still trembling wildly, Bruce nodded and tried not to flinch when Thor sat down on the side of the bed. There was still distance between them, but it was far less than before. From here, Bruce swears that he can feel the heat that Thor gives off.

Gently, Thor lay his hand over one of Bruce's trembling ones. His thumb stroked along Bruce's hand, a slow movement and Bruce looked up at him. Thor looked solemn, blue eyes intense in the dim light as he stared at Bruce.

“I'm here,” Thor quietly said. “I will not leave you alone, Bruce. You have my word.”

There are words on the tip of his tongue; ones to say how sorry he is about their continued failures – four attempts at drifting and they're still on the bench. He and Thor might be Drift compatible, but Bruce doesn't believe that they're _**actually**_ compatible in anyway. After all, all he does is hold Thor back.

He's jerked out of his thoughts by Thor's fingers gently resting on his cheek, trailing along his cheekbone before they curled under his chin. Thor tilted his head up so that their eyes could meet.

“Bruce, I promise I will not leave you alone.” Thor kept his voice soft, but firm. “Just focus on breathing, Bruce. Simply breathe.”

Very slowly, Thor leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Bruce's. So close, their breath mingled and Bruce could close his eyes and hear the sound of Thor's breathing, steady and loud in his ears. His eyes closed and he focused on the sound until it was all he could hear.

It was another matter to match his own breathing to it. With it being the only sound he could hear, it was like thunder in his ears and he took shuddering breaths as he tried to match it. He measured the breaths in numbers, counting them out and then repeating the process for himself.

Bruce wasn't sure how many minutes passed until the feeling of light-headedness had passed and the room had stopped pressing in on him and spinning. Thor was still there when he finally opened his eyes, his face not even an inch from Bruce's; his eyes were closed, hiding his stormy blue eyes.

If he wanted to, Bruce could reach out and take Thor's face in his hands. It was something that he was sorely tempted to do; he wanted to trace Thor's strong features out, learn them and know them. Maybe if he could touch that strength of Thor's, it would rub off on him.

Thor's eyes fluttered open, revealing those strikingly bright blue eyes of his. They crinkled into a smile, “Better?”

Staring, slightly wide-eyed and lips parted, Bruce nodded. His words had deserted him and his heart was fluttering in his chest. Bruce worried that Thor could hear it and that only made the fluttering worse.

It was Thor's hands that came up and cupped Bruce's face between them, thumbs smoothing across his cheekbones. The gesture was so reassuring, something that Bruce never thought he would have, that he leaned into it. His hands were shaking as he reached up, stopped, and then clasped them over Thor's hands tightly.

Thor smiled and it made warmth blossom in Bruce's chest; he returned it nervously, his heart still fluttering in his chest.

“Thank you,” Bruce said, voice shaking. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Thor replied. He pulled back enough to press a soft kiss to Bruce's forehead. “I'm simply glad to help you.”

Bruce felt his cheeks flush and he wanted to duck his head, but Thor's hands on his face kept him from doing so. Instead, he averted his eyes and tightened his hands around Thor's.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Bruce forced the words out – even though they were sticking to the roof of his mouth. “How... how did you know?”

“That you needed me?” Thor blinked. “Or the nightmare?”

“The nightmare... both.” Because maybe that was true, maybe he _**had**_ needed Thor. He wouldn't admit it, but Thor made him feel safe; he felt like he could trust Thor and he did. It was hard not to trust someone whose head you'd been inside.

There was a crease in Thor's brow, and his response came slowly, “I just... felt it. I felt that you needed me.”

And then Thor's face broke out into a small, warm and genuine smile. “I did promise that I would protect you, no matter what that might mean.”

Maybe that was something worth looking into. He wondered if he and Thor would turn into Steve and Tony – always finishing each others sentences and having arguments that were half inside of their own minds. Then, Bruce wondered if that would be such a bad thing.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, Thor had shifted them back onto the bed so that he could lean against the wall. He settled Bruce into his lap, holding him close and gently stroking a hand up and down Bruce's back in a comforting gesture.

“What am I supposed to do for you?” Bruce mumbled, feeling exhaustion settle in as his body came down from its panicked high. “This isn't fair, you know.”

Thor rested his chin gently on the top of Bruce's head, voice rumbling, “You give me a reason to fight; that is more than enough.”

He would've said something to that, but he was rapidly losing the fight against his own heavy eyelids. Bruce yawned and fisted his hands tightly in Thor's shirt. He mumbled against Thor's collarbone, “Will you stay?”

“Always.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** promise  
>  **Words:** 1229 words
> 
> This is a Pacific Rim AU featuring the phenomenon of Ghost Drifting. I will probably write more of this because of reasons.


	23. to save my own

Thor always came away from his sparring sessions with any of the other Avengers without a scratch on him. He sometimes came away with a sheen of sweat on his brow, but that was it. And whenever Tony convinced him to spar, it was always Tony who came away with bruises.

The adrenalin still pumping through his veins meant that Bruce got to enjoy the benefits. Thor would come to him, still sweaty and full of energy and pull Bruce up against him and kiss him breathless.

Bruce smiled and smoothed his hands up Thor's chest, “What's up?”

Grinning in response, Thor gently took Bruce's hands in his and began leading him out of the lab and toward their bedroom, “I have some energy that I believe would be better put to use in private.”

Flushing, Bruce managed not to look away, “Is this how you always celebrate a successful sparring session? By having sex?”

“Only with you,” Thor replied, tugging Bruce into the safety of their bedroom. He, almost immediately, had Bruce pinned up against the door and off his feet. He pressed a kiss just under Bruce's chin, making Bruce shiver and arch against him.

Winding his legs around Thor's waist, Bruce tilted his head back. His hands scrambled to grab onto Thor's shoulders and fisted in the material of his tee; he missed the armour. Bruce flushed to admit it, but there was something incredibly arousing about stripping Thor out of his armour, even if he didn't always get to remove it all himself.

Bruce didn't think that he'd ever get used to seeing Thor in casual clothes that weren't from Asgard. It was just... jarring. Thor never quite looked like he belonged; he radiated alienness and Bruce found himself incredibly attracted to that. It was still hard to believe, sometimes, that Thor wanted him.

Thor's mouth on his neck and his warm, large, callused hands pushing Bruce's shirt up and over his head, brought him back to reality. Fingers eagerly traced over lean muscle and scars, easily finding the most sensitive spots that made Bruce gasp and arch up and shiver. It didn't take too long until Bruce was panting and leaning against the wall while he fought for breath.

Somewhere along the line, Bruce had lost his pants and underwear which, in his opinion, was supremely unfair because the only thing that Thor had lost was his shoes. Thor's hands were wrapped around his waist, thumbs stroking along Bruce's hip bones.

“How come I'm the only one naked here?” Bruce managed to get out. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He raised his hands to grab at Thor's tee and tug at it. “That's not fair at all.”

Thor smirked, “Perhaps I just enjoy seeing you like this.”

Blushing, Bruce glanced down. He didn't really see anything impressive about himself – he was painfully average, especially compared to Thor or any of the others – but then Thor's hand was around his cock and coherent thought fled.

Thor knew exactly how to stroke Bruce, when to rub his thumb over the head of Bruce's cock, and it didn't take long until Bruce was moaning and trembling. Bruce curled his toes, hands scrambling for purchase against the wall. He found none and instead grabbed at Thor's shoulders, back arching as Thor brought him easily to orgasm.

Panting and floating in his post-orgasmic haze, Bruce grabbed Thor's wrist. He was trembling as he pulled Thor's hand up, sliding his tongue along those long fingers, cleaning them of his own cum. Personally, he didn't like the taste of it as much as he did Thor's, but wrapping his lips around Thor's fingers and sucking made up for that.

Thor shuddered in response, lips quirking up at the corners when Bruce peeked up at him from under his lashes.

Pulling back and leaving a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Thor's fingers before it snapped, Bruce smiled, “How about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Thor leaned in and licked away the little dribble of saliva at the corner of Bruce's mouth. His breath was hot against Bruce's lips, “I do believe that I could take you right here. If that was what you desired.”

“Well, as nice as that sounds...” His cheeks were already flushed from his orgasm, but they warmed more. He leaned in to rest his forehead against Thor's as he continued and shyly met Thor's eyes. “I would like it more if you... took me to bed.”

“That can be arranged,” Thor said, carrying Bruce to bed. “Your wish is my command.”

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** diamond  
>  **Words:** 766 words


End file.
